The present invention relates to an apparatus that separates and removes integrated circuits and other multi-lead components from their soldered mountings to printed circuit boards and the like. More particularly, the invention cleans both the separated, removed components and the mounting printed circuit boards free of the melted solder that had retained them assembled securely together, and cools the removed parts to avoid damage to the same by the heat that is applied to the solder to melt the same.
In the past there has been a problem in removing integrated circuits and like multi-lead components, as transistors, from printed circuit boards. Oftentimes, after an integrated circuit is soldered into position with its leads in the holes in the printed circuit board, it becomes necessary to remove the circuit component for one reason or another and to replace it or to leave the component leads and/or the holes in the mounting board completely clean and open. The removal of such integrated circuits or components from the mounting circuit board requires the step of melting and releasing the assembling solder at the connections between the components or circuits and the mounting board. In the past this has been accomplished by many apparatuses following different slow and tedious methods.
In many prior art disclosures the melted solder is removed by the use of vacuum which is slow and oftentimes insufficient to remove all of the solder from both the components and the mounting board. Teachings of such devices may be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,980 to Class et al; Schreckeneder 3,842,478; Wirbser et al 4,066,204; Vandermark 4,193,160; and the German Pat. No. 1943393 to Siemens A.G.
Some prior art disclosures, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. to Palmer 3,990,863, leave the hole of the mounting board filled with the melted solder after removal of the integrated circuit or other components therefrom.
While at least Class et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,980 recognizes the problem of overheating the component and the printed circuit board during the melting and removal of the securing solder, little or no effort is expended in preventing the mounting board from heating engagement with the solder heater or for deliberately cooling the desoldered parts to avoid damage thereto by overheating.
Accordingly, the desideratum of the present invention is to provide an automated apparatus by which the integrated circuit or other component can be separated and removed from its secured soldered assembly with a mounting circuit board as a single unit virtually without regard to the number of leads the circuit or component has, and to a method for accomplishing the same.
Other objects and features of the invention reside in the ability to melt the securing solder while separating and removing the integrated circuit or multi-lead component from the mounting printed circuit board without touching or engaging the board with the heater so that only the solder is subjected to heat without subjecting the board or the component to direct contact with the heating source.
Another object and feature of the invention is to clean the integrated circuit or component including its leads and the mounting board free of solder while quickly cooling the same by the use of pressurized fluid to prevent their damage by the heat applied to melt the solder.
Still another feature and object resides in the use of the same pressurized fluid to automatically control the operation of the apparatus in accordance with the method steps of the present invention.
In accomplishing the aforementioned objects, still a further feature of the invention resides in the provision of a unique solder heater which eliminates the need to engage either the printed circuit board or the multi-lead components with the heater structure in order to melt the solder that secures the same together.
The above description, as well as further objects, features and advantages of the present invention, will be more fully appreciated by reference to the following detailed description of a presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, emdobiment in accordance with the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein :